White-haired Drunken Loser
by PerryWrinkle
Summary: SPONGEBOB PARODY ALERT. Haku decides she wants an award to prove her worth but what could she possibly do to earn it? With the help of Miku can Haku finally do something worthy of an award or is Haku doomed to being a worthless drunk loser?


_**Ah, Vocaloids. Each one is ideal and made to achieve greatness. Well, perhaps all but one of them..."**_

The sun rises to start another beautiful day as it hovers over a certain house. Taking a nap in the front yard near her mailbox was Haku Yowane, snoring gently as she lays curled up like a pet. Eventually she stirs out of her slumber and sits up on her knees as she stretches her arms up and opens her mouth wide to let out a big yawn. While doing so she is interrupted as a mailman passing by shoves a package in her mouth without looking, assuming it was the mailbox that was next to Haku. Haku pulls out the package and looks at it with a bored expression for a second before deciding to ripe off the packaging to see what it was.

Her expression changes to amazement and excitement as she discovers a shiny, golden trophy from the package. "An award?! I've never gotten an award before!" she hugs the trophy tightly as she lets out a squeal of joy. She then stands up and looks to her home. "Look house! I got an award!" The house of course does nothing aside from its antenna breaking and falling off the roof into some bushes. Next Haku runs over to a park and looks up to a hive in a tree. "Look bees! I got an award!" The bees come out of the hive and cover her thoroughly in a black and yellow blanket accompanied by painful stings. Next she runs over to a lake and dives into it, landing near some fish. "Look fish! I got an awa..." she starts choking water as she grabs her throat, immediately swimming for the surface and climbs out of the lake, coughing up water. "I've got to show this to Miku!" she says after regaining her breath and starts running over to Miku's house.

* * *

"I almost got it..." Miku mumbles as she stretches her arm out as far as she could while being careful, holding a playing card in her hand. In front of her was a massive sculpture of a leek that was made entirely out of multiple decks of playing cards that she was trying to finish. Being made of playing cards it was obviously very delicate so she was putting all of her concentration into placing down the cards while balancing on a large step-ladder at the same time. "Nearly finished..."

"Hey Miku!" Haku bursts through the front door and crashes right through the pile of balanced cards, knocking them over while also startling Miku as she tries to maintain balance on the now wobbling step-ladder. "Guess what! I got an award!" she grins while holding out the trophy in her hands.

Miku unfortunately falls off the step-ladder with a yelp and falls onto the ground near Haku, landing face-down rather painfully but manages to endure as she is happy for her friend. "Really? That's great Haku! But what is it for?" she asks in a muffled voice.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Haku holds the trophy at a lower lever so that Miku could read the engraving after she flips onto her back.

"For the most outstanding achievement in achievement out of all the Vocaloids." Miku raises a brow as she sees who the trophy is addressed. "Miku Hatsune?"

"Miku Hatsune?" Haku giggles. "That's a funny way to spell my name."

Miku stands up, knowing that Haku wasn't very bright and felt bad that she had to break the truth to her. "Haku, I think the award was actually meant for me. You must have gotten it by mistake."

Haku was surprised and was soon disappointed, realizing that the award wasn't hers after all. "But... it's shiny..." she whines, starting to tear up while Miku takes what belongs to her.

"Yeah..." Miku hides the trophy behind her back and smiles. "But do you know what else is shiny?" she asks, wanting to change the subject.

"Ice Cream!" Haku immediately cheers up at the thought of the delicious treat.

"Exactly!" Miku felt relieved that they dropped the subject of the trophy and happy that Haku was cheered up.

"I'll go get it!" Haku runs over to a nearby door. "It's in here right?" she grabs the doorknob.

Miku immediately becomes frightened and tries to stop Haku. "No, don't! That's my..." she is too late as Haku pulls open the door and the girls are assaulted by and avalanche of every possible kind of award in existence that makes a massive pile in the room that nearly touches the ceiling. "... award closet..." Miku finishes, buried in the pile of awards.

Haku sits on top of the pile, scooping up an armload of the awards and looks at them, tears filling her eyes once more. "I want an award!" she throws the awards away as she breaks down into sobbing.

Miku manages to unbury herself, having two 1st place blue ribbons over her eyes. "Aw Haku, don't cry." she gets out of the pile and goes to comfort her friend who has gotten off the top of the pile and was now standing next to it while her hands were covering her face as she sobbed. "You're going to get an award someday."

Haku shakes her head, not believing Miku. "I'll never get an award because I've never done anything!" she falls onto her back, over her crying but still upset about the matter at hand.

Miku bends over her friend, giving her a reassuring smile. "Come on, You're Haku Yowane! I'm sure you could do anything if you put your mind to it."

Haku scoffs. "That's easy for you to say. You're Miku Hatsune! You're able to do anything and everything." she glances back at the pile of awards nearby.

"Haku, if you really want an award that badly you have to do something to earn it." Miku informs her.

Haku rubs her chin while she tries to think of something that she could do and get an award for doing it.

"I know! I want to defeat the giant demon beasts and save the 9th dimension!" Haku jumps back onto her feet, raising her arms in the air as she smiles eagerly.

"Yeah, me too!" Miku also sounds eager but was more grounded to reality then Haku was. "But, that sounds a little too hard right now. How about we start smaller?" she asks.

Haku nods, understanding Miku. "I want to defeat the little demon beasts and save the 8th dimension!" she proclaims.

"Smaller." Miku says while shrinking to make her point.

Haku crouches to match eye levels with Miku. "A doctor?"

"Smaller." Miku gets even smaller.

Haku gets on her hands and knees. "A fireman?"

"The smallest you can think of!" Miku gets really tiny now as she gets picked up by Haku.

"A job at Project Diva?" Haku asks, referring to the restaurant that Miku works at.

"That's it!" Miku exclaims, startling Haku as she suddenly reverts by to her normal size. "I do things at work all the time!"

Haku grins, finally finding something she can do. "Well what are waiting for? Let's go already!" She grabs Miku's hand and runs off so fast that Miku's arm snaps off and is carried away by Haku much to Miku's surprise.

* * *

Soon both of the Vocaloids were inside the Project Diva restaurant, the most popular restaurant known to all Vocaloid kind. Inside Miku was wearing a hat that was required to be worn at work while Haku had yet to get hers. "Wow, it sure was nice of Meiko to give me a job here." Haku looks around the place, eager to start working.

"And at 50 dollars an hour. When I first started working her I had to pay Meiko 100 dollars an hour." Miku replies. Around then Neru Akita walks up to the two girls, wearing the same hat as Miku being another worker at the restaurant. "Oh, hi Neru!" Miku greets her. "Guess who just got a job at Project Diva?"

Neru returns a smirk. "Guess who just quit." she takes off her hat and passes it to Haku. "It's all yours so have fun." she walks out the front door without so much a goodbye or wave even, clearing not caring enough to bother.

Haku was excited about the hat she just got as she faces Miku. "I got the hat Miku! Do I get my award now?"

"No, you got to work for it remember?" Miku reminds Haku.

"Darn it." Haku remembers. Oh well, it couldn't be that hard right?

* * *

In the kitchen Miku was at work grilling hamburgers to perfection. She uses a spatula to flip a burger and leaves it spinning in the air as she goes to get a bun to catch it with, complete with the other toppings on the bun already. She then goes over to the serving window while holding a serving try with the complete order of a burger and drink. "Order up!" Miku calls.

Miku gets startled as Haku zooms over and devours the food on the tray in seconds, knocking aside the drink as she focuses purely on the burger. She leaves a mess around her lips and on the tray. "Do I get my award now?" Haku asks, seeming oblivious to the fact that she just ate like a starving wild animal.

"No..." Miku gets another tray ready, predicting that something would happen to the first one. "You've got to get the tray to the table."

"Oh okay. I get it." Haku smiles as she takes the tray over to the costumer this time. As she sets it down at the table the customer looks at the empty tray with confused expression as Haku burps, obviously eating the food on the way to the table. However she did managed to get the 'tray' to the table at least so she looks at Miku, smiling like she did a good job.

"Almost." Miku says, making Haku frown as she comes back over to receive a third tray from Miku. "Here, give it another go and this time make sure the food makes it to the table as well." Miku instructs, believing that Haku would actually get it right this time.

Haku places the tray at the table with the food, bringing a smile to the customer's face as she appears to have finally gotten it. The smile turns to a frown as Haku attacks the meal seconds afterward, stuffing her cheeks full with the burger as the customer glares at her. She turns back to Miku with her mouth full. "Like that?" she asks while smiling.

"No Haku." Miku answers.

"DARN IT!" Haku screams, spraying the customer with all of the chewed up food in her mouth so that it made a mask over their face. After three times she still couldn't get it right. She pouts while crossing her arms.

"How about we try something else?" Miku suggested, deciding there must be something easier than giving food to customers.

* * *

"Here you go. All you have to do is answer the phone when it rings. Easy." Miku explains while showing Haku the phone for the restaurant. This should be easier for Haku to do since she couldn't possibly mess up answering a phone.

"Got it Miku." Haku smiles and salutes as Miku walks away. Haku takes a seat by the phone and doesn't have to wait too long before it rings. She picks it up and places it next to her ear.

"Is this Project Diva?" asks the voice on the phone.

"No, this is Haku Yowane." Haku answers, hanging up the phone with the assumption that the person had the wrong number. She starts to whistle a tune to herself when the phone rings again and she answers it.

"Is this Project Diva?" asks another voice on the phone.

"No, this is Haku Yowane." Haku answers more sternly as she hangs up the phone, starting to get annoyed that people kept calling her by mistake. She begins to whistle again and is interrupted by the phone ringing again so Haku once more picks it up though she wasn't happy to do so.

"Is this Project Diva?" asks the voice that became the last straw.

"NO! THIS IS HAKU YOWANE!" Haku slaps the phone down roughly, nearing breaking it as she crosses her arms and grumbles. "I'm not a Project Diva..."

Miku walks up to Haku, frowning as she realizes she wasn't specific enough with Haku. "Uh, Haku. Project Diva is the name of the restaurant remember? The phone is for calling the restaurant." she corrects.

Haku's eyes widen as she realizes what was going on and covers her face as she trembles. "DARN IT! DARN IT DARN IT!" she screams out in frustration. How much was she going to mess up before she could finally get something done right? Miku decides it's time for another change in plan.

* * *

"It looks a little dusty around table 3." Miku points to the table while she has an arm around Haku. "How about you clean it up a bit?" she hands Haku a broom.

Haku takes the broom, looking depressed. "What's the point? I can't do anything right anyways..." she drags her feet over to the said table. One fail after another was really taking a toll on her considering she had to do something the right way if she wanted that award.

"Don't worry Haku, you'll do fine." Miku smiles, trying to be reassuring but cringes when she hears a horrible scraping noise. Haku was so depressed that she didn't seem to notice that she was rubbing the wrong end of the broom against the ground or she didn't care enough to correct herself.

One of the customers walks up to her causally, sipping his drink. "Hey buddy. You just blow in from Stupidtown?" he comments on Haku's sweeping, sounding bored but venomous as Haku cringes a bit from his words.

"Just keep trying Haku!" Miku tries to give support from the sidelines.

"I've got a load of trophies for Miku Hatsune!" shouts a delivery man as he suddenly appears behind Miku, starting her while the guy rolls up a moving dolly carrying boxes filled with more trophies.

Upon seeing this, Haku blows her top as her face turns red and steam blows from her ears. "WHY CAN'T I DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!" she screams, startling the customers as she starts sweeping harder before she switching to slapping the ground with the broom repeatedly as she throws a fit to vent her rage. While slamming the ground repeatedly she kicks up a massive cloud of dust that fills up the restaurant and starts choking the customers as they all cough and hack due to the dust in the air.

Eventually Haku calms down and pants while Miku runs over to and starts to push her out of the dining area. "Kitchen." she tells Haku while putting on a fake smile as she tries to cover Haku from making a fool of herself anymore.

Once inside the kitchen Haku throws aside the broom, feeling depressed again after her fit of rage. "I give up. I'll never get an award for anything now."

"Don't give up now Haku. This time I got something that even you will be able to do." Miku walks over to a shelve and bends over to reach into it before standing up again, holding up a jar with a smile. "We're going to open a jar." she pops the lid of off the jar to demonstrate it. "See, it's easy." Miku figured that at this point it would be easier to teach Haku something simple that was impossible to fail at before moving her up to the higher stuff. "Now you give it a try. First you need to get a jar."

"Okay..." Haku reaches into a shelf near her and raises her hand, revealing a pickle in the palm instead of a jar.

"Haku, that's a pickle." Miku says with a concerned expression. She was beginning to wonder how Haku managed to survive on her own if she wasn't even smart enough to get a jar on the first try.

"Yes, it's a pickle." Haku replies, stating what was obvious.

"I just said you need a jar." Miku tells Haku again. Haku reaches into the shelf near her again and raises a spatula this time. "No." Miku simply replies. Haku reaches again and this time raises her own pants for some reason. "No." Haku returns her pants back onto her person before lifting up Miku, cradling her like a baby in one arm. "No..." Miku sighs as she pulls out a jar from behind her. "Here, try this." she gives Haku the jar before going back to her original position. "Now just take the lid of the jar." Miku instructs again. Haku looks at the jar and suddenly shoves the lid into her mouth.

"Don't get nervous now, Haku. Just relax." Miku continues trying to talk Haku through the method while looking a bit nervous herself. "Now you need to lift your hand." Haku removes the jar from her mouth and does as she is told much to Miku's relief. "Very good! We're almost there. Now you just need to put your hand on the lid." Haku places her hand on the counter next to her. "No Haku, the lid." Miku repeats, watching Haku slide her hand to the edge of the counter. "The lid." Haku raises her hand. "The lid." Haku covers her eyes with her hand. "The lid." Haku touches the counter edge. "The lid." Haku touches the top of her hat.

"The lid. The lid. The lid. The lid. The lidlidlidlidlidlidlidlidlidlidlidlidlidlidlid..." Miku kept repeating faster and faster while Haku's hand was flying all over the place, touching everything around her except for the lid itself. "FREEZE!" Miku yells as Haku does so, finally getting her hand on the jar itself at least while panting and sweating from the effort it took to get there. "Okay, you're doing great. You're almost there." Miku continues her coaching while Haku smiles, looking nervous now that she was so close to her goal.

"Now just head for the lid." Miku was determined to see this through to the end. Haku's hand goes lower on the jar instead of higher. "Colder." Haku hand goes higher. "Warmer." Haku's hand goes higher still. "Warmer, warmer." Haku's hand is nearly upon the lid at last. "You're hot! You're hot!" Haku finally puts her hand on the lid. "Fire!" Miku cries out.

"AH, IT BURNS!" Haku screams, seeming to think her hand really was on fire due to what Miku said.

"Wait Haku! You got it!" Miku waves her hands to get Haku to stop while she got her own jar again. "Now do exactly as I do." she pops the lid off of the jar and places it back on. "Exactly as I do." she repeats this action while Haku watches closely. "Exactly." the action repeats as Haku watches. "Exactly. Exactly." it finally reaches Haku's brain as she understands what she needs to do.

"Exactly as you do." Haku repeats as she pops the jar off the lid just like Miku. "Oh no, I broke it!" she panics, starting to tear up as she thinks she ruined the jar.

"No, no Haku. You did it!" Miku calms her down and smiles, feeling proud that Haku accomplished the small task.

"I did?!" Haku looks surprised but soon cheers up.

Both of the Vocaloids starting cheering, jumping and dancing in excitement as confetti and balloons rain down from the ceiling to celebrate Haku's achievement. "Touchdown!" Haku cheers while throwing the jar into the floor like a football, causing the jar to go through the floor so that a big hole is left there. This was the greatest moment in Haku's life as she finally achieved something.

Soon evening comes and the restaurant closes as Miku and Haku leave through the door, still excited about the minor achievement that Haku made earlier while they walk home.

"You're great today Haku!" Miku compliments. "You really got the hang of it and learned something new as a result."

"Yeah I know!" Haku replies. "Remember when I had my hand up? And then I placed it on the lid?"

"Oh yeah!" Miku nods.

"Then I took of the lid and I thought I broke it?" Haku makes the gesture of taking the lid of a jar.

"Yeah." Miku laughs at that memory.

"But I didn't! I actually took the lid off the jar with my hand and it was I because you showed me how! I'll never forget this Miku!"

"Haku, if you just keep doing what I do I promise you'll have an award in no time."

* * *

Nighttime passes by quickly as the next morning comes with the sound of a rooster being heard in the air. Miku leaves her house, humming to herself as she heads over to Haku's house nearby so that they could both get to work.

"Good Morning Miku!" Haku greets as she steps outside of the front door as Miku was approaching, startling Miku due to the fact that she was actually wearing something else besides her usual outfit.

"Wow! It's really amazing how a simple change in clothes can make a girl..." Miku suddenly realizes what it was about Haku's outfit that startled her. "...look just like me..." Looking Haku up and down Miku saw that Haku was now in the exact same outfit that Miku normally wore, evening having her hair done in pigtails like Miku.

"Yep!" Haku shuts her front door behind her, seeming proud of herself. "I realized that if I'm going to be an award winner then I have to dress like one."

"That's kind of creepy..." Miku's expression was unnerved but she soon smiles. "But it's still flattering. Now let's get going."

The two Vocaloids start running toward the restaurant for another day of work. Along the way Miku is humming to herself one of her favorite songs which Haku listens two for a short while before picking up the same melody. Soon Miku stops and gives Haku a confused expression when she realized that Haku was copying her almost exactly. "Huh...?" It was a bit creepy.

* * *

Miku walks through the front doors of the restaurant, eager to get to work. "Well, back to the ol' grind." she says while heading for her position.

Haku follows in after Miku's footsteps, quite literally as she is now copying Miku's walking pattern and arm movements. "Well, back to the ol' grind." she parrots Miku.

"Oh, I forgot my hat." Miku runs back to the front door to get her hat from the holder next to it and places it on her head.

"Uh, me too." Haku goes to get her own hat which she also forgot about.

Miku had taken up a mop and was wiping the floor nicely with it. Finishing up, she sets the mop in the bucket to get something else done.

As soon as she was done Haku takes up the mop and wipes it over the same floor, making a big mess in the process before setting the mop back in the bucket.

Miku walks through the dining room with a large pile of dishes in her arms, getting a nasty surprise as she steps in the puddle that Haku left on the ground. She lets out a scream as she slips and does a backflip before landing on her back, all of the dishes falling on the ground and shattering. Haku walks by with her own arm load of dishes and steps in the same puddle, screaming and flipping just like Miku as she lands on her back and makes the mess of shattered dishes even larger. Haku is smiling while Miku gives Haku a glare.

* * *

The two are now in the kitchen, both grilling burgers with Haku watching Miku's hand closely so that she copied every moment correctly from flipping burger to pressing on it. When Miku's starts whistling 'Row row row your boat' Haku starts to whistle along as well and ends up finishing the last note herself due to Miku stopping.

Miku wipes her brow and sighs with Haku following her while Miku lets her spatula slip from her hand. "Oh, just dropped my spatula." she giggles as she bends over to get it.

"Uh, me too." Haku drops her spatula intentionally and bends over to get it as well.

Miku stands upright, looking over to Haku as the other girl stands upright as well. Giving her a look of suspicion Miku grabs her hat and lifts it up, watching Haku do the same thing. Miku puts the hat back on and Haku follows shortly after. Thinking for a short moment Miku smiles as she raises her hand and then puts it on the grill in front of her. Of course Haku does the same but while Miku appears unphased by the heat of the grill Haku is unable to take it for too long as her eyes start tearing up from the pain. Soon enough Haku pulls her hand off, crying in pain while waving it in the air to cool it off.

"Ah ha!" Miku exclaims, lifting her hand to reveal that it was a dummy hand attached to a stick being held by the real hand. Throwing it aside Miku points an accusing finger at Haku as she faces her. "You're copying me!"

"Yes I am!" Haku faces Miku, mimicking the accusing finger gesture after the pain passed. She was pretty bold to outright admit to it.

"Why are you doing that?" Miku puts her hands on her hips, looking irritated.

"I'm doing it so I can get an award like you of course." Haku puts her own hands on her hips.

"Well, you're being annoying so stop it." Miku crosses her arms and faces away from Haku.

"Stop it." Haku simply repeats the end of Miku's sentence, also turning away with her arms crossed.

Miku turns back to Haku and makes a shocked face. Haku does the same, matching it pretty closely. Miku then frowns, watching Haku mimic that one closely as well. She gives a smile. "Hey, you're pretty good."

"Thank you." Haku smiles back.

"Ha!" they both exclaim when Miku tries to catch Haku's error but realizes she was a second too late. "Darn it." they both mutter with a snap of their fingers before rubbing their chins as they thing. Everything Miku did Haku was mirroring almost perfectly. If they looked alike completely it would truly be impossible to tell them apart. Miku slowly starts making movements with her arms which Haku follows as well. "Mary had a little lamb, whose fleece was white as..." They move in an awkward little dance while saying this before...

"GAKUPO'S EGGPLANT!" they both scream at the same time. Miku covers her mouth in surprise with Haku doing the same. Miku uncovers her mouth as does Haku. "Gumi's Carrot." they cover they're mouths again before uncovering them. "Luka's Tuna." they cover their mouths yet again. This was getting weird considering how closely Haku was able to say what Miku was saying at the same time even when it was random words. Haku was incredibly good at copying and it was starting to freak out Miku.

_"At least I'm safe inside my mind."_ Miku thinks to herself, believing Haku couldn't copy her like that.

_"At least I'm safe inside my mind."_ Haku thinks to herself, much to Miku's horror when she realizes it.

Unable to take it anymore Miku let's out a scream which is mimicked perfectly by Haku as both girls run out of the kitchen and through the restaurant, catching the attention of the customers as they bust through the front door of the restaurant running like maniacs.

"Quit copying me!" Miku screams as she flees with Haku close behind her.

"There's no award for that!" Haku replies as she chases Miku.

While the girls run both of their hats fall off with Haku's landing near the feet of Neru. Neru was hanging out by the signpost of the restaurant, texting on her cellphone when she looks up to see Miku and Haku running off into the distance. "Well, looks like it's safe to go back in now." she smiles as she picks up the hat that was originally hers and enters the restaurant, glad that the two nuisances were finally out of her way.

Miku runs down the street panting while Haku manages to keep up with her though she is also panting, running right next to her friend. "Haku, how long do you plan on keeping this up?" she asks as she looking to Haku.

"Until I have as many awards as you do!" Haku answers, showing no signs of giving up.

Miku's eyes narrow with determination. "We'll see about that!" she runs faster, gaining some distance from Haku.

"Oh no we won't!" Haku also speeds up, catching up to Miku again.

Miku frowns when she sees that Haku won't give up chasing her so she decides to resort to another tactic. Reaching into her pocket she pulls out a jump rope, a devious smile on her face. "I'm the greatest jump-roper out of all the Vocaloids!" she shouts, sounding like she was bragging to Haku as she waits for Haku to respond.

Seeing this, Haku reaches into her own pocket and also pulls out a jump rope. "Me too!" she cries, much to Miku's annoyance.

Miku stops running and starts to jump rope with Haku following her. "Oh yeah?" she smiles again. "I call this one the Slice N' Dice!" she pauses in the air with her legs spread in a sideways split as she crosses her arms while spinning the jump rope. Haku watches it closely and tries to imitate it but only succeeds in getting herself tangle in the jump rope, much to her disappoint and Miku's enjoyment. "Ha! See!? Not a single scratch on me!" Miku gloats while pointing to herself but then lets out a startled cry as she falls into a bunch of chopped pieces which then start bouncing off down the street.

Haku narrows her eyes as she watches Miku try to get away again. "Oh no you don't!" She grunts and pulls on the jump rope, making it tighten around her until she also breaks into several chopped pieces which then bounce after Miku's pieces.

The two soon reform themselves and continue running down the street, this time with each girl holding a hammer that they're using to hit themselves in the head repeatedly. "It's not so fun being me now is it Haku?" Miku asks with a smirk, figuring that if she hurt herself then Haku would do the same thing and eventually stop.

"Are you kidding? I used to do this wwwwwaaaaayyyyy before I started copying you." Haku replies while Miku stops hitting herself in the head and gives a look of concern at Haku. Getting woozy from the hammer hitting her skull to many times Haku starts doing it harder and faster until she is completely dizzy while wearing a goofy grin on her face. Faded images of trophies swirl around her head like stars as giggles and falls on her back, completely disoriented by her own hand.

Instead of helping her however, Miku laughs and uses this chance to finally get away from Haku. Looking back at Haku while laughing she gets a surprise when she crashes into the front door of her house. She tries to open it but finds that the door is fake, painted on cardboard to be exact. Confused, she takes a couple of steps back and looks over to the right to find her real house while in front of her was a giant wall of cardboard with a crude portrait of the front of her house. Miku starts to fume, seeing that Haku was going even this far to copy every part of Miku's life.

"My turn!" Miku jumps in surprise and runs out of the way just before the recovered Haku crashes into the cardboard wall just like Miku just did. Miku dashes into her house and locks the front door thoroughly while pressing her back against it for extra support.

"This is getting out of hand..." Miku pants, being worn out from the longest run of her life and from Haku pestering her all day with her imitating. "I wish that I had the old Haku back. But all she wants to do is be like me..." a smile pops up on her face as she gets an idea that was brilliant, undoing her hair first of all. A short time later the front door opens and Miku walks out of it, dressed in Haku's normal outfit and even having her hair done the same way. "Hi everyone! I'm Haku Yowane! I'm the laziest, most drunken Vocaloid out of all the Vocaloids and I wish I was me and not Miku!" she shouts while walking in a slightly staggering manner, figuring that if she acted like Haku then Haku would go back to normal.

Haku however wasn't amused, instead being annoyed as she walks up to Miku. "Oh yeah? Well, what's so great about being a white-haired, drunken loser?" she bites back coldly, leaving Miku stunned while her hair undoes itself with the bow falling off. "Exactly! I was never closer to gaining an award then the moment I decided to start copying you."

Miku frowns, never before thinking too much about how Haku felt about her own position. Seems like Haku wasn't happy with being her usual self after all or at least not as much as everyone thought. "But Haku..."

"Haku's not here right now!" Haku snaps, startling Miku and making her back up a bit.

Just then a mail truck drives by and stops in front of the two girls for a moment. "Trophy delivery!" he says before driving off.

After leaving Miku is standing there, eyeing the package that was just shoved in her mouth the same way it happened to Haku the previous day. "Another trophy?" she speaks muffled before taking the package out.

Haku is turned away from Miku with her arms crossed and grumbling as she just saw Miku get another award. "Another trophy!? Great, what did you get it for this time?!"

Miku removes the packaging and reveals the trophy before looking at the engraving. "For being the most popular drunkard out of all the Vocaloids." Miku smiles as she realizes who the trophy is addressed to. "Haku! This trophy is for you!"

"Wahoo!" Haku immediately cheers up upon realizing it and takes the trophy which she puts on her head like a hat while hugging herself, squealing in delight at finally earning something just for being herself.

With her goal finally achieved both girls decide to stop their argument and immediately rip off their clothes to reveal their usual outfits and hairstyles underneath. "So now that you got your award what do you plan to do next?" Miku asks.

"I'm going to protect my title!" Haku cheers while running off to the nearest bar to prove her worth that she just earned, taking her trophy with her.

_**See what I mean? It just goes to show that greatness can be found anywhere even if it is over something simple.**_


End file.
